Bitterness, Booze, and Charm
by Ms.Howthehelldoyouwrite
Summary: 1920s Merlin fic! Arthur is a mob boss/ playboy for his father's hotel Camelot and smuggles in alcohol during the Prohibition era. Merlin is a farm boy who moves to the city to become a bartender for Arthur's club. How will their fates collide? Crime drama fic, but I will throw in humor here and there. Merthur fic, slight Gwen/Lancelot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Merlin gripped the straps that hung around his shoulders tightly and slouched. These city dwellers on the train seemed to be staring at him with allure. Merlin would never think it was because he was handsome, even though in his new well fitted suit with his raven hair slicked back as much as it could be, he looked remarkably so. No, Merlin believed that the men, and for some reason especially the woman, were looking towards the raggedy burlap bag that hung over his shoulders loosely. He believed that all the city folk cared about was profit and mugging people, his mother told him so, and she never lied, so he had to be careful. And that was what he was afraid of, being mugged or jumped or whatever these people called stealing another man's belongings. They scared him. They spoke so differently than the people he grew up with. He was worried he wouldn't be able to fit in because of this, but he encouraged himself by saying that he was smarter than most of these people so he would be able to memorize their odd speech patterns. That still didn't mean he wasn't scared of them though. Growing up on a farm made Merlin believe he was prepared for anything, but he never added traveling to a city to his 'anything' list. He was desperately hoping that this train ride would end soon and he would arrive at his new job as a bartender in Chicago.

His mother's friend Gaius worked at the hotel he was now currently traveling to. The Hotel had some sort of weird name like Scam-a-lot? Cam-a-lot? Merlin couldn't remember. All he cared about was the fact that he now had a well-paying job. A job that would allow Merlin to build a better life for him and his mother. A job that he was surprised he had ever gotten in the first place. Bartender? Merlin had never been near a drop of liquor in his entire life. It always smelt bitter and sent shivers down his spine. He truly didn't like the idea of alcohol, and he guessed that that is why he was hired by this Uther Pendragon guy. He wouldn't steal the alcohol and because he was a farm boy he would be more fair and equal with his portions towards customers, at least that is what Gaius said, with the prohibition going on they probably do need a trustworthy guy serving the supposed to be banned alcohol. And that's why Merlin took the job, because he would be getting paid for breaking the law. Getting paid a lot of money to break the law. He knew what he was getting into. He knew that this would probably mean dealing with mobsters and gangsters alike, but he needed the money, and he wasn't about to back down now.

Suddenly a conductor's voice broke out from the dusty intercom.

"We are now entering the city of Chicago and will be arriving at the station shortly. Please get your bags ready for dismount" with that, the voice disappeared and from its intrusion Merlin was finally able to distract himself from his worries and look at the oncoming city of Chicago.

It was….intriguing. Intriguing was the only word Merlin could come up with to describe how this city looked to him. It was night, so the city lights sparkled as he zipped past them. It was beautiful, but Merlin still had his doubts so he didn't want to convince himself just yet that he loved this city.

Arthur loved this city. Chicago was, in his opinion, the best city in the world. The lights, the booze, the ladies, he loved it all. Of course, one would love a city if they were practically running it. Well actually, Arthur wouldn't claim to run the city that was his father's job. And if he were to be truthful his father didn't run the city, he just owned a very successful hotel in Chicago called Camelot. But Camelot wasn't just successful as a hotel, it was also a successful underground club. A club that sold any kind of liquor imaginable. And that is why Arthur felt he owned the city, women swooned over him, fellas bribed him, everyone was kind to him. Everyone wanted to get in on his, well, his father's supply of imported booze. And he would let them in, especially the ladies, for a price. It did help some that he was incredibly sheik though, it was hard for him to decipher whether the woman he was sleeping with slept with him for the booze and money or for his own charms. He didn't like to call himself a womanizer but as Morgana put it "If a lady asked if you'd like a cash or check you would always go for the cash." There was only one woman that he ever dated who dated him for his charms and that was the maid Gwen.

Gwen was hired for cheap as a maid to the Camelot hotel. Arthur's father dared not spend too much on his employees when he first started out his little business, and because Gwen was black, well, one might understand the circumstances. But even though Gwen was paid minimal amount, she was and still is the best maid that Camelot has to offer. She was even bumped up so high in the cleaning business that she was practically Morgana's nanny. And that was how Arthur had come to fall for her. He knew his father wouldn't approve, but he didn't care. He knew that he would end up taking over the family business anyways, so he could do whatever he pleased as long as he planned it carefully, and he planned on marrying Gwen once his father was kaput. Arthur planned out many schemes on how to make Camelot better once it was his, and he kept them a secret from his father and his father's favorite Morgana, but he told Gwen everything. He made Gwen a singer in the club so she would have a sturdier job within Camelot and become his forever. But she was a really good singer. Her jazzy and smooth tones brought in more customers than Camelot had ever seen before. The Customers who were actually there to listen to her said that every time she performed she 'Hit on all sixes!', and before Arthur knew it, Gwen was taken by another man. A man named Lancelot, who was a frequent only because his best friend Gwaine, who was also known as the local drunkard, was and would drag him along. Lancelot soon started taking Gwen on dates and before long they walked the middle aisle, and Arthur was crushed. He tried his hardest to hate Lancelot and his friend Gwaine for taking him to his speakeasy in the first place, but he ended up befriending the buffoons, and before he knew it he hired them to work for him as security guards in Camelot's hotel and bar. They also helped Arthur carry out his illegal dealings in alcohol. In short they were his two main guys in his mob gang, him being the boss of course. And that took him to where he was now, transferring crates of imported liquor into Camelot's basement.

"Boys, isn't this city just nifty?" Arthur blew out a puff of smoke and turned to watch the men stash his alcohol.

Lancelot popped his head over the crate and rolled his eyes nonchalantly at his snob of a friend. He could stand Arthur at any given moment except when he acted like he owned the city. Which happened a lot more once Lancelot tied the knot with Gwen. He figured Arthur had given up on ever finding love again, so now he just did what any rich boy did and that was try to buy the world. He ignored it for his sake of wanting to keep his job, but Gwaine would have none of it.

"Ah pipe down! You don't own the city quite yet you hard boiled swell!"

"Hard boiled swell? That's a new one Gwaine. Your threats are getting better chap! It's starting to sound like someone is actually home!"

Gwaine grumbled at Arthur's comeback but ended up cracking a smile while Lancelot chuckled at their playful banter before speaking up.

"This is a large supply of alcohol you ordered this time around. Are we throwing a party?"

"No men, we have just become this popular you see? Father even hired new employees to help work the club. All easy on the eyes of course."

Lancelot rolled his eyes again and set another box in the backroom. Arthur wasn't lying of course. Every single person who lived or worked at the Camelot hotel had a certain physical appeal to them. That was why everyone tried to get into their club, apart from the booze of course.

"U-uhm…excuse me?"

Lancelot and Gwaine stared at each other in confusion for a minute. What was that small voice? In sync the two looked up towards Arthur to see that he was staring off into the end of the ally. Arthur was leaning against the alley wall and glaring at whatever was casting a thin shadow down the strip of concrete between the buildings.

"That's imported alcohol right? This must be the right place then."

Arthur turned his head slightly towards his two minions so only they could hear.

"It's a reporter. You know what to do boys"

**A/N: Alright guys first chapter done! Woot! Hope you like it! The 1920s is so fun to write wow. If you'd like to, comment and be patient because even though the 1920s is fun to write, it's hard to write! Anyways…while you wait, if you like my writing, check out my other Merlin story "Childish Innocence with a little bit of Magic", it's finished! :D Thanks cool cats, please comment and review.**

**INFO: From now on when there is any lingo from the 1920s you may not know I'll list it here**

**Cash or Check: Would you like a kiss/sex now or later**

**Sheik: Attractive looking male**

**Hit all sixes: was 100 percent**

**Speakeasy: A bar**

**Walk the Middle aisle: To get married**

**Hard Boiled: Tough/ Strong**

**Swell: Wonderful/ Rich boy**

**Someone is actually home: You're not dumb**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Chapter 1 Part 2-

"It's a reporter. You know what to do boys"

Merlin didn't understand the context of the situation. What did that man mean? Was this some sort of slang? Should he be afraid of this man? He was already afraid of this man, but he decided to be brave and calmly explain the situation at hand. He gulped.

"Does this suit really look like a reporters? I really tried my hardest to look like one of you…"

'City folk' he wanted to end his sentence with city folk, but Merlin got to nervous and started to laugh. He decided to look back up at the man to find that he hadn't moved a muscle. He definitely was not taking it. He decided to try again as he watched the two men behind the scary alley man shift slowly towards him.

"Is this the Camelot hotel?..."

Merlin wanted to say more. He wanted to say that he was hired to work there. But the intense glare of the alley man stopped him, and he just stood there, gripping the straps of his bag prepared to defend himself even if that meant running away like a coward.

The Alley Man snapped his fingers and pointed towards the boy and immediately the men started to stalk forward towards the terrified Merlin.

"He knows too much, let's take him for a drive" He smiled a crooked and cocky grin at the boy before his goons quickly grabbed the retreating Merlin and then he spun away towards the crates of alcohol to stomp on his cigarette and let out one last long puff. It's been a while since he had gotten to play.

Merlin didn't know where he was. Wherever he was had a cold floor and a sticky atmosphere that he didn't like. He decided to look back to try and figure out why he was here. The last thing he remembered before the alley man's goons knocked him out was the alley man saying something about taking Merlin for a drive. At least that didn't sound too bad. They weren't planning on killing him, or so he hoped. With an old velvet bag that reeked of rum tied over his head and his arms and legs tied up, being hopeful was the only thing he could do.

Suddenly he heard a creak of a door open to the left of him and a mixture of relief and fear ran through him. Maybe they realized their mistake and were going to release him? Or maybe they came to knock him off. Merlin was hoping it was the first one.

"Hello? Whoever is there can you please release me? I-I think there is some mistake." Merlin exhaled in a quick manner.

The bag was forcefully pulled off his head and Merlin caught himself staring into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. The Blue Eyes squinted with playfulness and anger at the boy and Merlin quickly decided that he no longer liked Mr. Blue eyes.

"Have you ever heard of the game Russian roulette?"

Merlin's eyebrows furrowed. Russian roulette? Was this some sort of city game? Whatever it was by the way Mr. Blue eyes' voice sounded, Merlin didn't think it was a game he'd enjoy.

Mr. Blue Eyes leaned back and sat in a chair and Merlin realized that he was the Scary Alley Man. He wore the same silver pinstriped suit and hat that the man now flicked up to get a better view of the now trembling Merlin.

"Judging by your inability to speak I would say you don't know how to play. How about this? I'll go first and show you how it's done. It's really simple actually, you just have to answer my questions correctly."

Merlin silently sighed in relief. Russian roulette isn't going to be so bad then, he has somewhat of a chance to win. But his innocence was soon shattered when he saw the alley man pull out a revolver and place a single bullet inside the gun's cylinder. He decided he didn't like Russian roulette anymore.

Merlin's eyes widened in fear and the Alley man smiled wickedly.

"Oh? Did I forget to mention the catch?" The man spun the gun's cylinder and closed it shut, "If I think you're lying, I'll shoot you. So no baloney" His smile widened and he kneeled down to Merlin's height, pointing the barrel to his head.

"First question" He pulled back the hammer and Merlin gulped, "What do you know?"

"A-about what?"

The man pulled the trigger and Merlin flinched but no pain came.

"Ah, looks like luck's on your side" he chuckled, "Second question, who do you work for?"

"N-nobody yet but-"

The man pulled the trigger and again nothing came out. Merlin started shaking and looked up at the man with tears in his eyes.

"P-please let me explain…" He stared at the Alley man and hoped he would show some sympathy, but he had a hard time reading him.

A tear hit the floor.

"Alright"

The man sat back down on his chair but leaned forward so he could make sure Merlin could still see the gun. Which he could, he was afraid to take his eyes off of the thing.

"I'll give you a minute to explain your story" He leaned in closer to intimidate Merlin further, "You're a lucky fellow, I don't usually give people this chance so do use it wisely, but if I believe even one part of your story is a lie, ha, well, I think you get the picture" He spun his gun on his finger and then settled its sights on Merlin.

"Your minute begins now"

The man starred at Merlin and pulled back the hammer and Merlin quickly sat up and started talking as fast as he could, sweat dropping in beads off his forehead as he did so.

"I-I don't work for anybody because I came here to find work! I found a job at the Camelot Hotel as their new cashier and bartender! T-That's why when I saw you loading up alcohol into what I assume to be the backroom of the Camelot hotel I thought I was in the right place! I am not here to rat you out, I was sent here by Gaius to work at the hotel, m-my name is Merlin Emrys…" Merlin bowed his head a bit, partially to show that he was finished with his story, partially to hide his cheeks that were full of hot red fear.

"Ah horse feathers…"

Merlin looked up in surprise. In normal circumstances Merlin would've believed that 'horse feathers' would've been a term to say he thought Merlin was lying, but the way the alley man said it sounded…embarrassed.

"You're Merlin Emrys huh? Ah applesauce….I goofed." The man ran his fingers through his hair and stopped to scratch the back of his head.

"Well uhm, you see. Uther Pendragon, the man who probably hired you" Merlin nodded softly to that starring at the man completely dumbfounded, "He's my dad and has put me in charge of making sure that no one finds out about our little illegal business, so I guess I got a little excited when I thought you were a reporter? Ha-ha, funny story right? We'll have to add that one to the books. My name's Arthur by the way, Arthur Pendragon, I'll be your boss starting today"

Merlin stared at this Arthur Pendragon in disbelief. This man was less than a minute away from killing him and was now laughing about his mistake, and he didn't even say sorry. Merlin's look of disbelief turned into the look his mother always gave someone when they were being an idiot.

"Hey! Don't you stare at your boss like that or we will play another game of Russian roulette Mrs. Grundy!"

Merlin decided to look away. He didn't need himself getting in trouble again, but at least he knew now that his boss was a hot head and will anger easily. He decided it'd be best if he stayed on his good side, but maybe he could have some layaway with him because Arthur almost killed him by mistake. He looked back up at him.

"Well then, I guess I'll give you a free ride home huh? Come on now." Arthur began walking away and Merlin cleared his throat.

"You may have forgotten, but you bounded my arms and legs" Merlin's voice sounded a little more sarcastic than he had meant it to be, but it was hard not to be sarcastic when one deals with an idiot.

Arthur's nostrils flared and let out a sigh that sounded like a pout. Guess he caught the sarcasm, Merlin thought, or he realized he was an idiot.

"Stupid new bartender." Arthur pouted and knelt down to untie Merlin's ropes. He didn't know how to deal with someone talking back to him. No one ever dared to, no one of lower stature than he that is. Arthur decided that he wasn't going to like this new bartender, he called him out on his idiocy, but although he felt he hated it, deep inside him he was kind of happy to find someone who might be as brave as he.

Arthur finally managed to undo the ropes and held out a hand to Merlin and hosted him up with ease meeting his gaze with Merlin's dark blue one. Merlin looked away shyly and decided he was going to make a joke to make this new meet less awkward.

"So…what do I get as an apology?" He smiled sweetly but jokingly and watched as Arthur turned and puffed away.

"A bed if you're lucky!"

Merlin tried not to chuckle at his bosses embarrassment and quickly followed Arthur out to start his new life as a Chicago bartender.

**A/N: Woohoo another chapter, well I guess technically not, I felt that this snip bit belonged in the first chapter and I am sorry, but we will call this Chapter 1 part 2! I'm trying to get in as much writing as I can before I go back to school and cry over exams (o3o) so bear with me lovelies! And as always comment and review! ~ (it helps me write faster) Also, don't be afraid to tell me if any of the characters are a little OOC, or if you think they're not make my night and say how wonderful they are! Stay classy!**

**INFO: Take him for a drive: Drive him out to the middle of nowhere and kill him.**

**Bump him off: Kill him**

**Baloney: nonsense**

**Horse feathers & Applesauce: Dammit **

**Mrs. Grundy: A priggish person**


End file.
